Half Life 2: Memories
by Gordan-Freeman
Summary: Alyx's love before gordon ACTION PACKED first three chapters are short others will be decent. Prologue to my story coming up basicly. is a bit really confusin but bare with me im setting the stage for my upcoming story.
1. Prologue

_Heres me yah well im putting off Revolution to work on this "Half Life: MEMORIE"S this story is Alyx's memories about a man she loved before she met Gordon, this man's name was Chris Jerson and he was undercover in a special forces metro cop unit called "TRIBAL" They look like metrocops but with a black helmet then on their armor at the top its neon blue then when it moves down it fades to white then neon blue again, on pants its sides front and black is neon blue. Or see for your self on upcoming youtube series Memories here are exclusive screen shots. lol I fail at description that's chris with helmet and without if those don't pics work please tell me and thing in middle of armor is yin-yang with wings hard tosee yinyang but its there._

_PICS FAILED ILL TRY TO GET THEM TO YOU SOON!_

Alyx leaped into the apartment building hoping to lose the metropolice in there she bolted up the stairs with the metros still behind her. She ran into room 328 scaring the crap out of the residence she dove out of the second floor window and rolled up to her feet and bolted again. She was just about to get out of the neighborhood when a TRIBAL metro turned the corner in front of her and raised his pistol. "Freeze!" the TRIBAL said, she complied. the two metrocops that had been chasing her came up behind Alyx and were about to shoot her when the TRIBAL grabbed her left shoulder with his left hand , Alyx tried to counter but the TRIBAL was too fast and put his wrist of his right hand onto to her head and pushed her to the ground. Then the TRIBAL fired two shots in the center of each head. Then the tribal pulled of his mask to reveal a man in his late 20s looked down at Alyx and said "Miss Vance I presume."

_This is a prologue REVIEW AND TELL ME IF PICS WORK!_


	2. Exictement

**I don't own half life series.**

**I don't own the Panther Eye it's from Half Life beta.**

Distress signals rang out over the dead metros. The TRIBAL walked over to the corpses of the CP's and grabbed their pistols. He took the clip out of one and tossed the gun aside. Alyx was on the ground sill shocked on what happened she thought she was done for. But lucky for her she was the daughter of the father of the resistance so she was safe as long as the resistance still stayed intact but she couldn't run for ever. The TRIBAL helped her up and handed her the pistol and the clip. "We got to move; those distress signals won't go unanswered." The TRIBAL said. "Alright… but… I haven't really fought anything before." Alyx replied embarrassed. "That's fine, but you do know how that thing works right?" He said cautiously looking at the pistol in her hands. She noded. The TRIBAL turned towards the way he came then they both heard muffled sounds of metro cops.

They both moved to an alley and went down the street. There was a lone Panther Eye in the road. This one was domesticated by the combine as an alternative for hunters.

They were polar opposites from Hound eyes. They have one eye they resemble cats and the use their claws. The TRIBAL pulled out his pistol. The weapon was automatic and black with a white stripe on the handle. He shot the hardened shell of the Panther Eye making the beast turn to the pair. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?" Alyx screamed The TRIBAL didn't answer and casually shot the beast in the eye five times killing it. He turned to Alyx who had passed out the TRIBAL chuckled but stopped suddenly as he noticed her arm, it was bleeding profusely. He lifted her and sprinted for Eli's temporary shelter.

Mossman was sitting at the control booth for the makeshift airlock when suddenly a TRIBAL metro dashed through the door. Mossman was about to hit the purge button when she saw who was in the armor. "Chris! You scared the hell out of me." "OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!" Chris yelled. "I can't Chris what's wrong?" Chris kicked down the air lock door and ran down to the "infirmary". He burst through the door and set Alyx on the table, he grabbed an I.V. stuck it into her good arm then grabbed a bandage and wrapped up her arm to stop the bleeding. The doctor stood their speechless at Chris's lightning fast movement, she then snapped out of it and grabbed a bag of O blood and the injected it into Alyx. Chris fell into a swivel chair and whispered to the doctor "Call Eli." Chris was exhausted from running nonstop for five mile's carrying a full load of dead weight.

TWO HOURS LATER

Alyx stirred. Eli ran to her moving form. "Alyx!" "Dad?" Alyx replied drowsily.

"What happened?" She said confused "You were shot in the arm and nearly bled to death but you were in good hands." Alyx looked at the doctor "Thanks." The doctor shook her head then motioned to Chris's sleeping form. "He carried you 5 miles to here and then kicked down through the light sheet metal that made up our blast door then brought you to the infirmary and wrapped up your arm and put that I.V. in" "wow he's a real life saver." She laughed and fell back to sleep.


	3. The morning after

The next day

Alyx awoke to strange sounds coming from outside the infirmary she looked over to the TRIBAL metro that was now currently sleeping on the counter. She looked to her left she saw her dad sleeping on the floor. She took a deep breath and listened closely. Outside there were huffs and low pitched hoots and a sound that resembled a meow. Alyx's heart began to race, she recognized these sounds. It was a Panther Eye. She saw the big red eye first then its red metallic armor shell, the beast was only her size but they were known to be ferocious fighters. The Panther Eye was about to pounce on its prey when a whistle came out from the right. The creature looked up howled then leaped at the now standing TRIBAL. The beast knocked him of his feet and started to lick him ferociously. "Noooo!" he playfully yelled then played dead. The Panther Eye hooted and started to nudge the TRIBAL with its head. The TRIBAL lifted the beast into the air from under its arms and started to shake it gently. "I told you to stop doing that whenever you saw me!" The Panther Eye hooted in disappointment. Alyx laughed. The TRIBAL looked over at her then set the Panther down "Sorry did I wake you up?" He asked. "No but that thing did." She replied motioning to the Panther Eye who was now rolling around on the floor. "Oh that's Lucky he's my units "Hunter Eye" but really he's my little helper. I raised him from a kitten and then integrated him into my unit and he's been my partner ever since, haven't you boy." The TRIBAL said while "Lucky" hooted in agreement "Oh yeah, my names Christopher Jerson, but you can call me Chris" Alyx smiled. She liked this guy she didn't really know why. Alyx stood up and stretched. "I'm going to get something to eat, you coming?" Alyx asked. "Sure let me take care of your dad first." He said then lifted Eli onto the table "Lets Eat!"

I KNOW IT'S SHORT HOPE YOU ENJOYED YAY!!!! FINALY I was really getting tired of righting TRIBAL over and over well whatever please review.


	4. Not all that Bad

One year later…

Chris walked down the hall way of the new base labeled "BLACK MESA EAST" Chris found right outside the city, with Lucky right next to him. He decided to see what Alyx was doing, so he headed to the scrap yard.

"Alyx?" Chris said walking around the entrance of the scrap yard. Lucky hooted in kind.

He heard Alyx's laughter and he smiled until a box came hurtling towards him over the wall his movements were lightning fast, he activated his blades and shot out of the sides of his arms the blades went from his elbow to his wrist. He cut the crate in half with no difficulty and hit shattered on the ground. The blades shot back into the suit he turned to the door the led to the larger part of the scrap yard and activated his stealth system and faded away, Lucky, in kind, faded into the shadows.

Chris crept up behind Alyx and let out a quiet "Boo!" into her ear and faded into existence.

"AHH!" she shouted. Alyx was still learning Chris's tricks.

DOG came in howling and hooting in anger, he obviously didn't recognize Chris because DOG never saw him with his TRIBAL suit on him plus he made Alyx scream. DOG'S arm slammed into Chris's right side and sent him flying, but as soon as the hand made contact with him his blades had came out and as he was moving he cut dogs arm right off it hit the ground about the same time Chris hit the concrete wall.

"Holy Shit, Chris!" She yelled as DOG was about to finish the job when lucky leaped out of the shadows and tackled DOG and pinned him, which was hard for a strider to do.

Chris took off his mask and stared into Alyx's Eyes. "Hey there." Chris said calmly as if nothing had happened.

They had started to become something of a couple Barney and Eli always joked around about them being inseparable and things of the sort the worst though was when they were found sleeping in the same bed, though it was just that they were tired and trusted each other enough to fall asleep in the same bed and obviously nothing extreme had happened, they never heard the end of it.

He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately as DOG whooped apologetically and threw stuff together to make a new arm. Lucky fell asleep in a ball next to them. Two weeks ago Alyx was almost brutalized by an antlion guardian but at the last minute Chris dove in and took the blow. He was a guardian angel. Then as the kiss broke she asked him "How, old are you?" "23" he replied "Wow I was expecting 30!" she blurted out.

He stared at her with his impenetrable grey eyes. She apologized with her hand over her mouth. "no, its fine, I just get so banged up is all really and going through black mesa at six years…" he was interrupted by Alyx "You were at Black Mesa!?!?" Alyx said astonished. "A story for another time." Chris said. "Now where were we?"

_Eplanations for everything will be in future chapters (why I decided to cut of dogs arm, what happened through the last year etc.) P.S Chris Jerson= ULTIMATE BADASS_


	5. Oh God, CHRIS!

One night…

BOOM!

"ARRRGH!"

beep beep beeeeep"ALYX RUN!"

BANG! "DAMIT AUUUGHHHH!!!"

"CHRIS!"

"NOOO!"

"LEAVE ME!" "NEVER!"

"PLEASE!""LEAVE DAMIT, NOW!!!"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

"AUUUUUGH! ALYX!... Alyx please… I will…be…fine."

"No please, Chris I won't leave you here… god please."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Alyx screamed into the night. Lucky leaped onto the bed and licked her face violently to calm her down. Chris nicked named "American Badass"(more accurately ultimate badass since they were in Europe) around the base, burst in with a combat shotgun a tribal blade turned into a machete and his prized automatic pistol that he carried around all the time and Alyx always wanted.

"Jesus, sorry Chris bad dream." "Its ok Alyx goodnight." "Chris wait," Chris stopped mid step and turned. "don't go." Alyx pleaded he didn't question, or protest and crawled into the bed. Alyx held onto Chris and bawled.

_Its not my story if there's no __FUTURE OR PAST __predicting nightmare._


	6. Means of An End

3 Years Later

Chris and Alyx were sparing in the scrap yard. Alyx learned everything Chris knew in martial arts and almost everything about Chris himself. Chris was a very well trained killer, but kind, caring…and loving Alyx blushed at even the thought of it. Her in love? She dodged Chris's fist and dove to the left. She was always teased about her being single forever, but now she was in love with a man she just met? Was it the natural connection the two had together? Or was it the way he always risked everything to save her? Or maybe… it was some thing bigger the way they cared for each other or maybe it was some thing she couldn't comprehend, something in the Vortesence? She would have to ask a Vortigaunt the next opportunity.

They both walked into the shower room and cleaned up then when Alyx walked out of the shower there was Chris tying his boots of his TRIBAL suit right in front of her. She grabbed the towel and wrapped her self in it. "Uh hey." She said a little nervously "Going somewhere?" she said looking at his suit. Chris nodded and pointed to the other TRIBAL suit "Your coming with me." He said.

She put the suit on and asked where they were going Chris said that they were going to a Combine facility their "leaders" kept their young.

They were in the facility in less than 2 hours Chris had been near silent for a week. She didn't question it but it still worried her.

They entered al very large room he then locked the main door with an EMP device and handed it to Alyx "Here, you'll need it soon" he said without explanation.

She acknowledged it and waited for the other object he was handing to her.

It was his prized automatic pistol "Chris I couldn't." she said handing it back to him, he refused. "Yes, you could, keep it." Without another word he walked over to a pod that said "A4129" printed on it. "Eli won't die as long as I am here" Chris whispered to himself and started typing.

Alyx couldn't see in side the tank but it gave chills anyway. Chris stopped and took off his mask then turned to Alyx; who also took off her mask. "Alyx there is something I need to tell you something about Mossman she's…" Chris turned around at the sound of footsteps and lifted his arms in front of his face.

BOOM!

A shotgun shell blew him back a few steps his blood sprayed form his wounds. "ARRRGH" A guard stood there his shotgun halfway through cocking when lucky and DOG howled and leaped at the guard then ripped him literally to pieces.

He breathed harshly and was about to say something when *beep* *beep* *beeeeep* "ALYX RUN!!!"

BANG! "DAMIT AUUUGHHH!!!"

An explosion ripped through the locked door next to him and he was peppered by shrapnel and thrown to the ground.

"CHRIS!!!!" Alyx screamed while DOG and Lucky pulped and sliced the guards.

He was pretty damned banged up, he had six bullet wounds around his chest, gashes, and bad cuts but the worst of it all was his left arm, the elbow down was five feet away from them. "NOOOO!" she screamed and Chris looked up at her. He was still alive. "GO, LEAVE ME!" he yelled at her. "NEVER!" she yelled right back at him. "PLEASE!" Alyx sobbed. Chris saw *HIM* on a cat walk smiling venomously. HE WAS GOING TO KILL BOTH OF US! "ALYX, DAMIT LEAVE NOW!!!" "NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Alyx shouted. With those words a sharp pain shot through Chris's body. "AUUUUGHH!... ALYX… Alyx please…I'll be… fine. "No please, Chris I won't leave you here… god please." "Alyx, I'll be fine." He said and smiled. This time Alyx believed him. "Alyx lose the suit they'll be tracking you. Lucky curled up by Chris and DOG walked up to Alyx. Alyx told him to go home and he left. And she headed towards the place outside of the facility where Chris set a duffle bag. Alyx opened them and it held her Black Mesa hoodie, leather jacket, jeans, and shoes. She changed her clothes and ran off towards city 17 not looking back. When she entered the city something rang inside her pocket she pulled it out and answered. It was doctor Kleiner "Chris do you read?" she answered "Doctor Kleiner?" she asked through the device. "Yes, Alyx is that you? It doesn't matter Gordon Freeman has returned!" "What, really?" "Yes, but he's in trouble, please go find him." "My pleasure." she said and ran through the apartment buildings in search for the one free man.

_Longest and last chapter of this story, don't fret a new story will come about tomorrow PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE I LOVE REVIEWS IT HELPS ME WRITE THESE STORIES AND I'LL FIX MISTAKE WHEN THEY ARE POINTED OUT! This is just a prologue of a much bigger story._


End file.
